


The Movies

by scifiobsession



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Gay, LGBT, Love, M/M, Porn, Romance, Sex, Sexy, Slash, Torchwood - Freeform, janto, se
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 15:30:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20548460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifiobsession/pseuds/scifiobsession





	The Movies

It was the rare night per month when Jack and Ianto had time to go out. The rarity was only due to the constant rush of their job. It was a very infrequent occurrence when there was a quiet enough day for the two not to be too exhausted to do much more than fall asleep. If they had more time, they would spend it. Ianto was a quiet fan of the extravagant, and Jack got thrills from sweeping people off their feet.  
Gwen left the hub as the echo of the cog doors ratted throughout the space. She was the last to leave, leaving Jack and Ianto alone. Ianto was finishing up filing paperwork in the archives, and Jack sat in his office, hunched over his desk reading something. Ianto checked his watch as he finished up and smiled a bit. He couldn’t help but be a bit excited. Jack always planned them the most amazing dates; beautiful dinners, romantic strolls, even a carriage ride in the winter one time.   
He walked from the archives, up the steps, and to Jack’s door. He knocked quietly at the glass door before opening it. Jack appeared to finish reading one last line before finally looking up at him. He smiled and put his paperwork aside.  
“Ianto,” he said, standing up and going around to lean against the front of his desk.  
“Jack,” Ianto said, walking in the door and getting a bit closer. “What do you have planned for us tonight?”  
Jack motioned for Ianto to come closer. He put his hands on Ianto’s waist and smiled again before leaning in for a quick kiss. “I thought we could keep it casual tonight; dinner, a movie, maybe come back here for some drinks?”  
“That sounds lovely,” Ianto replied, smiling back and placing his hands on top of Jack’s on his waist. A moment later, he pulled off his suit coat and waist coat, not wanting to wear a three-piece suit to a movie theater.   
The two drove to the theater in the SUV, Jack telling Ianto wild stories of the future while he listened intently. The ride felt like a matter of seconds, as the two passed it deep in conversation.  
Jack chose to take him to an old film that was playing at a local theater. Ianto loved vintage films. He found them beautiful and could never take his eyes off the screen. It was one of those old ones where the film stopped for fifteen minutes in the middle to create an intermission, but without any segue. Jack loved these films from his own experience of living through their times. He loved any and all reminders of his lives lived before.  
They ate dinner quickly, eager to make it to the show in time. When they arrived, they found the theater packed, much to Jack’s chagrin. While he loved the films for their history, he loved an empty theater more. What’s more romantic than making out at a vintage film?  
Ianto was over the moon, a smile glued to his face. When they found their seats, Ianto turned to Jack.   
“I’ve been wanting to see this film for ages. I’ve heard its score is beautiful I had no idea it was coming here! I usually receive upcoming shows in the post, but I didn’t this month.”  
Jack leaned in and whispered “I may have had something to do with that. I didn’t want you to buy tickets. I wanted to surprise you.”  
In any other situation, Ianto would be bothered by the idea of someone messing with his mail. Now, however, he found himself blushing due to the gesture of the other man. He thanked Jack again with a bashful smile.  
The film began to roll minutes later; women in beautiful flowing dresses dancing across the big screen. The beautiful music played. Ianto reached over and grabbed Jack’s hand without looking, eyes glued to the figures on the screen. It was a tragic love story between a man and woman who fell in love despite one of them facing a terminal illness.   
Jack found every opportunity to try to get to Ianto, whispering sweet things in his ear while the love scene played on screen, and rubbing him thumb gently up and down Ianto’s hand in his own. Ianto was putty in his hands; a typically independent individual easily made soft by his lover’s romantic gestures.  
Before they knew it, the fifteen minutes of intermission flashed on screen. Voices in the audience started to speak with one another, and a few people stood up to get refills on their drinks and popcorn. Ianto pulled out the flyers they’d been given for the special to read. Jack stopped him.  
“Come with me,” Jack whispered, standing up.  
“Where?” he asked in response, not yet standing up.  
“Just come with me,” Jack responded firmly. Ianto did what he was told, standing up and following Jack. He led them out of the theater, down the hallway, and into the men’s room.  
“Seriously, Jack?” Ianto remarked. He sarcastically followed it with “you need help?”  
Jack turned around, looked him in the eyes with a smile and shushed him. He dragged him into the handicapped stall and promptly locked the door behind them. Jack pushed Ianto against the wall and started kissing him. Ianto put a hand on Jack’s cheek, kissing him back despite the shock of being tossed around a bit. Jack put his hand in Ianto’s hair, letting passion overcome him.  
He pulled Ianto’s hair, also pulling his head back. He traced kisses across his cheeks, along his jaw, and slowly down his neck. He focused on specific points along Ianto’s neck; softly biting his skin around his Adam’s apple and causing the man to quiver under his touch. Ianto felt himself getting aroused and suddenly pulled away from Jack.  
“Jack, Jack, Jack,” he took a deep breath. “Later, please.” His breath was unsteady. “We are in public.”  
Jack leaned into his ear. “Isn’t that half the excitement?” He put his lips against Ianto’s ear and nibbled on it softly. “Come on, baby”.  
Ianto felt himself melting into his touch again, but still tried to fight it off. He wanted Jack, but felt embarrassed about the setting. He let himself get sucked in enough to go back to kissing Jack, though.  
Jack found himself going back to the key spots on his neck. He could feel Ianto getting excited against his leg, and felt himself starting to mirror him. Ianto had succumb to it a bit, stretching his neck back and letting Jack work his magic.  
Jack leaned in again to his ear and softy whispered, “suck my dick.”  
Ianto didn’t miss a beat, whispering back “Jack, there is no way in hell I’m getting on my knees on this nasty bathroom floor. These trousers were expensive.” He looked Jack in the eyes. “Maybe when we are back at the hub, but I am not getting on my knees here.”  
Jack’s lips curled up into a mischievous smile. “Suit yourself,” he responded. “I’d never make you do anything you don’t want to do.” With that Jack traipsed a few more kisses down Ianto’s lips and neck before getting on his knees and playing with the waistband of his trousers.   
Ianto rolled his eyes at Jack; both annoyed by his persistence but incredibly lustful. Jack ran his hands up and down Ianto’s thighs, whispering “come on,” and “I can tell how much you want this,” over and over. It was true. He did want it. Finally, he looked Jack in the eyes and whispered “fine.”  
Jack grinned and eagerly unclasped Ianto’s button. He grabbed the zipper of his trousers with his teeth and slowly zipped them open, causing them to come loose and pull down easily. Jack used his hands to rub circular motions on the other man’s hips as he used his teeth again to pull at Ianto’s underwear; the only thing separating him from Ianto’s soft flesh.   
By the time Jack had finished his seemingly ceremonial undressing, Ianto was fully hard. Jack seemed to be enjoying the process of this as much as he would in Ianto’s place (their traditional positions). He spared no time, though, in taking the other man into his mouth.  
Ianto bit his lip as his lover ran his hands along his hips. The stimulation in his dick was the most obvious component, but Ianto adored the sweet touches that Jack added in. Jack soon fell into rhythm, rocking back and forth and taking and releasing Ianto. The man seemed to have no gag reflex, as he could easily take all of Ianto and likely a bit more.  
Ianto rocked his head from side to side, forgetting quickly any embarrassment he had felt previously. He reached his hands out and ran them through Jack’s hair; periodically tugging a bit and pulling his head with it to quicken or slow Jack’s pace   
Everything was feeling blurry as Ianto felt himself grow closer and closer to orgasm. Jack had some sort of skill for a quick come. I suppose throughout his long life, one thing he has learned is how to suck dick. Jack could tell by Ianto’s body language that he was close to orgasm. He let go of his dick for a moment and looked up at him.  
“Ianto,” Jack began. “Look me in the eyes. I want to see your face as you come.”   
This was always hard for him. He was shy at times, but he did not dare say no to Jack at that moment. Instead he let out a quiet “yes, sir.”  
“What did you say?” Jack demanded him to say it again.  
“I said yes, sir.” He responded much louder this time, watching intently as Jack grabbed his dick again. He made direct eye contact with him as he finished him off.   
Ianto bit his lip and closed his eyes as he came quickly. He had hardly noticed Jack jerking himself off at the same time, and watched him quickly finish just a moment after him; likely reveling in watching another person come.   
“Oh, fuck,” Ianto hissed into the air, wiping the back of his hand across his forehead to get rid of the sweat. Jack had rocked back and was sat on the floor, his eyes still closed in absolute ecstasy.   
“Do you want to, um,” Jack began, “clean up and miss the second half of the movie?”  
Ianto nodded quickly in response.


End file.
